


Office Work

by nonnymouse



Series: A Forever Home [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Cockwarming, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Hawthorn uses Avi's mouth for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and rewrote the last part over more than a month and now I wrote this bit in less than a week. I think I got too ambitious and my eyes were bigger than my face. I'll probably keep these stories pretty short.

It was exactly two days before Hawthorn called for Avi. Two days of Patches hand-feeding him and inserting his butt plug every morning and grooming him and telling him stories of how Hawthorn was going to use him. So he was already pretty nervous about all that before Patches took him out of the room and he saw more of Hawthorn's home.

"Just how rich is Master Hawthorn?" he asked, making sure to use the right address with Patches. He'd earned himself a slap every time he'd forgotten.

Patches shrugged. "I wouldn't really know. Look, kitten, I've been lenient about letting you talk back—"

"I don't talk back!" interrupted Avi, hurt that he now had imaginary faults in addition to all the other things Patches was always correcting him for.

Patches sighed, and said, "Don't talk at all to Master Hawthorn unless he asks you a question. Do you understand? This is your first opportunity to show him your skills, and it will determine how you get trained. This is not the time to act like a feral alley cat, not unless you want to get paired with Catcher."

Avi wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded anyway, and went back to staring at their surroundings. From what he knew, Hawthorn didn't plan to bend him over yet, so it couldn't be that bad. The hall ceiling stretched high above them, and Avi imagined that he could stand on Patches' shoulders and still not touch it. Skylights let the sun in, bathing the hall in a warm glow.

The plush carpet felt good under Avi's bare feet, cushioning every step. He liked it better than the floors in Patches' room, which consisted of a thin rug over wood. He imagined that the softness of his steps made the bell around his neck ring less forcefully.

After quite a bit of walking, Patches stopped in front of a closed door. Following the unspoken cue, Avi stopped as well.

"He isn't going to hurt me, is he?" Avi whispered.

"Not if you're good," Patches replied, equally quiet.

He knocked on the door and waited for Hawthorn's acknowledgment. He didn't go in himself; just opened the door and guided Avi in. "Behave," he whispered under his breath, reinforcing his last statement. He pushed Avi a little farther into the room, and his hand on Avi's shoulder felt almost like a caress.

Avi stood there awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot, until Hawthorn beckoned him to step closer to the large desk that took up half the room.

"Under the desk, Josh," he ordered, gesturing for Avi to come around to his side of the desk and kneel.

Patches had made Avi practice kneeling over and over again. He recommended stepping out onto one foot to stabilize yourself first, but there was no way Avi could see to step out and end up underneath the desk. Instead, he knelt besides Hawthorn's chair, more gracefully than he would have two days ago, and then scooted himself under the desk. Avi resisted the urge to lift a hand and quiet the bell at his throat, which was ringing madly at this maneuver. When he was situated, he looked up at Hawthorn to see what the man wanted.

Hawthorn casually undid his trouser zip and pulled his cock free of his underwear. Okay, Avi could've guessed that the man wanted a blow job when he ordered him under the desk. Patches had been preparing him for this, having him practice on one of his many toys.

Avi bent forward and licked the head tentatively. It was saltier than he expected, but even more surprising was the warmth. It was clearly alive in a way the toy wasn't.

A gentle hand pushed him back.

"That comes later," said Hawthorn. "Right now, I want you to hold it in your mouth."

Avi opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but then remembered Patches' admonition to stay quiet and closed his mouth around the words.

Luckily, Hawthorn seemed amused. "Confused?" he asked. "Open that pretty mouth again."

Avi let his jaw drop, then felt a hand on the back of his head guiding him toward the cock. Hawthorn's other hand lifted it and guided it into Avi's mouth. Quickly, Avi tried to cover his teeth with his lips as he'd been told. A little more tugging and Avi seemed to be arranged to Hawthorn's satisfaction.

The cock was thicker than the toy he'd been practicing with, but it fit in his mouth easier than he'd expected. Of course, it wasn't all of it. Hawthorn had only pulled him forward until Avi could rest his head on Hawthorn's inner thigh while the cock lay warm in his mouth.

It was hard, though, to kneel there and not move. Avi's hands rested on either side of his knees, since he didn't have anywhere better to put them. Every once in awhile they'd twitch, when he wanted to fidget, but he stopped himself before he moved enough to make the bell ring.

But the carpet in the office wasn't as plush as the hall, and the fibers that felt so nice on his feet were digging into his knees, maddeningly scratchy. Carefully, he began to shift his weight from knee to knee, moving as slowly as he could and keeping his weight on one or the other as long as he could.

Eventually, he failed at moving gently enough and the bell rang out. He stilled, knees aching, and looked up at Hawthorn, who appeared to still be working on paperwork. But after a particularly forceful scratch of his pen, he sat it on his desk and looked down at Avi.

"Knees too tired?" he asked. "Not terrible for a beginner, but your endurance definitely needs a lot of work. Okay, you can suck now."

He leaned back in his desk chair and spread his legs a little more.

Avi wasn't exactly sure how to rouse him, since apparently his mouth on Hawthorn's cock wasn't enough to give the man an erection.

He leaned forward, taking a bit more of the cock into his mouth, then pulled back.

He remembered Patches telling him to use his tongue, to explore and listen. He approached the head as he had at first, with a short, soft lick. That got no reaction. He tried licking harder, flattening his tongue against the head, which seemed a little more effective.

He put his mouth back around it and sucked, because that was what you were supposed to do. That definitely worked better than the licking.

"Take it deeper," Hawthorn urged him.

Avi pushed himself further onto the cock, pausing when it reached the back of his mouth. He tried to do what he'd done with the toy to open his throat to relax and swallow at the same time, but it was harder with something softer and thicker that moved on its own. Instead of taking the cock into his throat he choked, instantly moving away to get his airway clear until he could breathe again.

"Is that all you can take?" Hawthorn asked, clearly disappointed.

"I took more in practice," Avi replied, trying to figure out what he might've done wrong and catch his breath at the same time. The sound of his own voice surprised him. He sounded as choked as he felt.

"Let me help," Hawthorn said. "Keep your mouth open, like before."

This time Hawthorn pulled him onto his cock faster, and didn't keep his hand flat against the back of Avi's head but instead threaded it through his hair and pulled.

Off and on he yanked Avi by his hair. Avi tried to keep his mouth opened and his teeth covered and breathe through his nose, but even with Hawthorn moving him it was all a bit much with a hard cock forcing his mouth open wide.

The cock felt different now, still soft on the outside, but hard. It made sense of course, they called it getting hard, but Avi didn't really have words for feeling something with his mouth. Not ones that wouldn't sound cannibalistic. Mostly, he was distracted by the fact that Hawthorn seemed to want now to plunge his cock as deep into Avi's mouth as when it was soft.

The cock bumped the entrance to his throat again and again and he couldn't suck it down farther, it was moving too fast, and he tried because it hurt but he just couldn't. Saliva spilled out of his mouth, at least making the passage of the cock easier even though Avi wanted to wipe it away instead of letting it spill down his chin.

"I want you to swallow, Josh," said Hawthorn, and a few long seconds later come was filling Avi's mouth.

The taste filled Avi's mouth, and he swallowed as much to get it off his taste buds as to obey Hawthorn's order.

When Hawthorn pulled his cock all the way out, Avi noticed for the first time that a few tears were trickling down his cheeks.

Hawthorn cleaned himself off with a handkerchief, then used the same handkerchief to wipe the tears from Avi's eyes.

"Come here," he said, lifting Avi into his lap. He guided Avi's head onto his shoulder, letting him cry there. Avi could vaguely feel his arms moving around him, going back to work.

Sometime after Avi had calmed down, Hawthorn asked, "Do you think Patches is doing a good job training you?"

Avi swallowed, trying to clear his throat of mucus. "He's teaching me a lot," Avi choked out. "He's focused a lot on the way I move."

Hawthorn stroked one of his ears, the touch on delicate skin causing Avi to shiver and press tighter into Hawthorn's body.

"He does have a knack for seeing what needs to be done," Hawthorn said. "It's why I've kept him even though everyone is surprised I'd keep such an old cat."

"Have they seen Patches?" Avi asked, forgetting that Hawthorn hadn't asked him a question. "Whatever age he is, he's gorgeous. He has that thick hair and those piercing eyes and it would be nice to move the way he can, like he's about to pounce."

"Someone's got a kitty crush," said Hawthorn. Avi could practically hear him smirking.

Avi thanked his lucky stars that his face was already hidden in Hawthorn's shoulder, because he knew his face was turning bright red.

"I can feel that blush through my shirt. Let me see it."

Avi shook his head, but still obeyed. He kept his eyes on the ground, though.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Patches and Josh were quite friendly, and as territorial as you catboys are, you often take separation hard. You'll keep him lively, and he knows better than to go too far."

Avi snuck a glance up at Hawthorn, still blushing.

"There's that pretty face," he cooed. "I like it better when it isn't covered in tears. I'll tell Patches to accelerate your oral training."

"Was it bad?" Avi asked, worried that he'd done a terrible job if Hawthorn needed to talk to Patches about it.

"It wasn't good. With more training you won't need me to help you. You really are untouched, aren't you?" As soon as he said it, he touched Avi himself, running a palm along Avi's dick. His hand was soft, un-calloused, and the slight friction was enough to make Avi start to harden. He tried to think through the distraction.

"My mom was strict," Avi explained, "and she stayed at home while my dad worked, so I didn't really have any opportunities to do anything. I knew about some things, from kids talking at school, but apparently not much given the things Patches talks about. He says I have no imagination." He gasped as Hawthorn twisted his hand around Avi's dick on the word imagination before letting him go, to bob free and unfulfilled.

Hawthorn cupped Avi's face and kissed him, nothing but lips against lips even when Avi opened his mouth to let him in, the way Patches liked him to.

He ran a hand through Avi's hair, tucking the sweaty strands back behind his ear. "That's fine. You're so," he paused, clearly searching for the right word. He settled on 'chaste.' "It gives a man ideas," he said, lecherous.

The intensity of his look made Avi want to run and hide, but he forced himself to stay steady in the man's lap. He couldn't break away easily anyway, not with one of Hawthorn's large hands gripping his waist firmly.

"You were a bit of an impulse buy. Most of my cats already had a specialty when I bought them, and I knew exactly how I wanted to put them to use. I've been at a bit of a loss for what to do with you, Josh. Beyond the obvious, that is." He tweaked Avi's nose. "But now I think I have a plan. I'm going to have fun with you, my pretty thing."

Then, the paperwork behind Avi seemed to catch his attention again.

"Go on out," he said, dumping Avi off his lap and swatting him on the ass, jolting the butt plug he wore. "Patches will take you back to your room. Tell him to be sure that you don't come, okay?" He waited until Avi nodded. "We'll save that."

Avi swallowed nervously, and scurried out of the office as quickly as he dared, bell jangling merrily.


End file.
